The Best Day
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: "Sabertooth's the best!" "What are you saying? It's Fairy Tail that's the best!" - There is only so much arguing Mirajane can take before she steps in.


**The Best Day**

**Summary:** "Sabertooth's the best!" "No, what are you talking about? It is quite obvious it is Fairy Tail!" – There is only this much arguing Mirajane can handle before she steps in.

**Pairing:** StiCy – Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilla.

**Ratings:** T (For safety)

**A/N:** Hihi guys! Sting is so handsome kekeke ~hence I must must must do an oneshot about him ne? Frankly, this idea is really just for fluff and laughter ~ sounds weird lol. Hehe ^_^ Even though I'm sure a lot of people dislike Sting's attitude, I think sooner or later he and Rogue will join Fairy Tail. And everybody's opinions of him will change! Yay! Just like Gajeel's case! :P Besides… I find that he is quite sweet for remembering his promise to Lector eh? :3 And who knows Lector has such a cute and vulnerable side? :O Enough of my talking, let's move on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail D;

Everybody expects Sabertooth to dominate in the Grand Magic Games. What nobody expected was that Fairy Tail, the loser Guild that is always last place made it second! What's even more shocking is that they managed to defeat a few of Team Sabertooth and totally wiped Raven Tail out!

Since Sting is furious that Natsu defeated him in the Grand Magic Games, many times, he will choose missions near Magolia so that he can visit the Fire Dragon Slayer and challenge him to a battle.

Of course, being Sting's exceed, Lector will definitely tag along with his partner. Lucy, being Natsu's best friend, will always be at the scene of the fight.

The battles usually go like this – Sting entering the Guild with a BAM! Natsu angrily punching Sting. The fight beings… Sometimes Sting will win. And some other times Natsu will win. Or both are knocked out.

For all the fights that Sting won, Lector will say triumphantly, "Sting is the best!" something which annoys Lucy to no end. Hence she will be fighting with the damn exceed over what is truly the best. Their argument can range from saying fish is the best to Fairy Tail being the best.

So one fine day, Lucy was trying to concentrate in reading a book Levy recommended in the Guild. Trying being the key word. It was hard to concentrate when the Guild members were all shouting and throwing things around.

And BAM!

The familiar sound of the Guild's doors being kicked opened by…

The one and only.

Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth.

Lucy sighed as she turned her attention to Sting and Natsu's fight. Since it was so common for Sting to challenge Natsu, the Fairies have all begun to bet who will win each time he came. Their cheering and booing grew really loud until it was impossible to concentrate on her book any longer.

For once, Lucy noted, the damn exceed of the White Dragon Slayer was not arguing with her on who is the best. Rather, Lector was having a fish eating contest with Happy.

A loud mix of cheers and boos interrupted her from her train of thoughts.

Apparently, Sting won this round, since she could hear the familiar words of, "Sting is the best!" coming from Lector, the annoying exceed.

Sting came up to the bar. "Mirajane, orange juice." Was all he said. Mira smiled sweetly and replied, "Right away."

Lucy smiled. This was the Mirajane she knew. Always kind towards others. Even if they used to look down on our Guild. No matter how rude or irritating they were.

"So Blondie, you finally agree with Lector that I'm the best?" Lucy was yet again disturbed from thinking.

"Of course not! We all know this is a fluke! Natsu is wayyyyyy better! He is the best!" Lucy defended her partner.

"Here's your drink. Enjoy!" Mira returned, putting the glass gently down.

"Humph. Lector is definitely better than that silly blue cat Natsu has! Lector is the best!" Sting said before drinking some orange juice.

"Even though Happy teases me a lot, I'll still say Happy's the best!" Lucy huffed.

"Sabertooth is the best! We are the first in Fiore! So that makes Lector and me the best!" Sting countered.

"Fairy Tail just had a bad start! We were sabotaged by Raven Tail too! We have seven years of blank time, and yet, we are second place! I say, Fairy Tail is the best!" Lucy shot back.

They were getting louder and louder.

"Team Sabertooth is the best. Better than Team Fairy Tail A, Team Fairy Tail B, or even Team A and B combined." Sting sneered.

Elfman stopped talking about being a man. Mirajane stared at them with interest.

"Oh please. You remember Laxus? The lightning dragon slayer? He is a beast. The best indeed." Lucy smirked, thinking about Master's powerful grandson.

Wakaba and Macao stopped talking about pretty ladies.

"Nahh. He is just more powerful because of the genes and dragon slayer magic. Orga is the best in lightning magic. He has true talent." Sting retorted.

Droy stopped eating. Jet stopped talking to Levy. Mirajane begun frowning.

"He is still beaten by Laxus in the end! I say, Laxus is the best!" Lucy said, glaring at Sting.

Lisanna and Evergreen stopped their discussion about the latest fashion. Mirajane stood with her hands on her hips.

"I say, Orga is better! Anyways, we all know Minerva's the best! That, you can't deny!" Sting said triumphantly, no doubt remembering how his guild mate defeated Lucy.

Bickslow, Freed and Laxus stopped planning their Team Rajinshuu training schedule.

"She may be better than me," Lucy begun, "but she still loses to Erza! Now Erza, is truly the best! Just like a female knight! Now that, is really the best!"

Cana stopped drinking her current barrel of wine. Max stopped socializing.

"Rogue is stronger. Than Gajeel. He is the best partner I can ever have." Sting just merely stated.

Happy and Lector ceased their eating contest.

"Gajeel won the battle between him and Rogue right? So I believe, he must be better." Lucy smugly states.

Gajeel stopped eating iron. Gray stopped talking to Master.

Sting took a few steps in front of her.

"Well, overall, Sabertooth is still the best. Just accept the facts, blondie!" Sting smirked.

Juvia stops making goo goo eyes at Gray. Mirajane tapped her feet in irritation.

"For your information blondie," Lucy begun poking his chest in irritation, "Fairy Tail will definitely beat Sabertooth in the next Games! Because we are the best!"

Master Makarov begun watching the argument, murmuring "young love" repeatedly.

"Puh-lease! Maybe this round you can't even get through the preliminaries! Miss 8th place! Sabertooth's first! We're the best!"

Erza stopped eating her cheesecake.

"Its not fair! You guys have that memory bank in your team! That's why you found your way out first! We are the best, since we don't need to resort to these tactics!" Lucy grumbled, poking Sting's chest even more in irritation.

Wendy stop healing Natsu.

"That's why Rufus is the best!" Sting sang as his smirked grew wider, if possible.

Mirajane gave a demon like smirk.

"Well, I think –" Lucy begun, but she never got a chance to finish.

"ENOUGH!" Mirajane's voice rang loud and clear.

THUD!

She fell on her butt.

CRASH!

Someone's weight was on her.

"Mhmmfff!"

A pair of warm lips made contact with hers.

She widened her eyes in shock. All she could see was blonde hair as that was the thing that obscured her view.

The guild begun laughing and cheering and saying "Good job, Mirajane!"

Suddenly the weight was gone. Erza was holding Sting by the collar. Natsu and Gray was glaring at the Sabertooth mage. Loke came through his gate and sniffed with disdain, staring daggers at Sting.

Lucy touched her lips. With a scarlet face, her eyes came into contact with Sting's.

And they promptly looked away.

The Guild cheered and made kissy noises. Lucy distinctly hears Cana shouting who will bet that they end up together by the end of the month.

Their blush intensified.

The fury from Erza, Natsu, Gray and Loke went sky high.

And then Lucy remembered why Mirajane was known as "Demon Mirajane". Because really, behind that entire sweet exterior, lies the heart of a devil.

Mirajane giggled and clapped at the show. She was always hearing Lucy's arguments with Lector. And this was all of the argument about what is the best she can take. She is probably going to get it from Team Natsu + Loke later, but who cares? She'll probably escape somehow.

**A/N:** Done! Heheh! I'm thinking of writing a sequel for this… Will probably be on what happens next for Lucy and Sting after this little episode or what happens to Mirajane when she tries to escape from Team Natsu (minus Lucy) :3 Should I? :B

Review! Do share your opinions on this! Nervous cause this is my first fanfic for Fairy Tail


End file.
